Pan-African nations
Despite the destructive Credit Wars and Atomic Wars, Pan-Africa has many surviving nations - both old and newly formed - compared to other continents. Many of these states fall under the jurisdiction of the Pan-African Judges, and often reluctantly. A wide variety of political systems existed. As part of the Pan-African Compromise, three large "Development Areas" were established where anyone with the cash could set up their own nation or tribe within them. These were the Guinea Development Area, containing the Free Traders of Cred City and the communist People's Republic of Freedonia; the Congo Development Area; and the Katanga Development Area. All three were ravaged by the Yoruba gods in 2117. Nations include: * Algeria: the country has lost a large chunk of its western land to the Great African Dustbowl and some of the south to Greater Nigeria, but expanded to annex the northern half of Tunisia. In 2116, Casablanca was in the centre of Algeria and a military commander was trying to keep an informal law. Algeria is not under Pan-African judicial authority. * Cameroon. The south has been annexed by Simba City. Devastated during the 2117 Yoruba pantheon attack. * Central African Republic * Chad: Devastated during the 2117 Yoruba pantheon attack. * Ethiope: the country of which New Jerusalem is centre of, proclaimed "the new Jewish homeland". The country has lost the southwest of former Ethiopia but claims its border cover the former Somalia and Somaliland. This territory is disputed. Ethiope and its claims are not under Pan-African judicial authority. * Greater Nigeria: successor state to Nigeria, which has either conquered or had a union with Niger. Devastated during the 2117 Yoruba pantheon attack. * Guinea Confederacy: a lengthy new state, spanning all the way up the eastern and northern coastline. Guinea and Guinea-Bassau have unified and appear to have conquered the coastal land former Gambia, Mauritania, Western Sahara and even Morocco. Only the coast is in Guinea hands: the Great African Dustbowl has devoured the rest of those former nations and the Confederacy is surrounded by it. * Kenya: Devlin Waugh spent two weeks there in 2114, being hounded by the Leopard Men of Mado Gashi.Swimming in Blood An ill-fated Kenyan team took part in the 2115 Olympics' mountaineering event. (Not present on map, which shows Kenya split between two Development Areas; it may have quietly reformed) * Liberia: expanded to absorb Cote d'Ivorie. The Great African Dustbowl is pushing into it (specifically the part that used to be d'Ivorie). * Libya: a chunk of the south has become part of Chad, but it has expanded to annex southern Tunisia. The country is described as a "secular Islamic state". Libya is not under Pan-African judicial authority. * Malagasy Republic: the western half of former Madagascar is radiation desert. It had become isolationist after the Credit Wars but was accidentally (or not) hit with nukes in 2070 anyway. The state is fighting to preserve the rainforests. The Malagasy Republic is not under Pan-African judicial authority. * Sierra Leone * Volta: a new state encompassing Ghana, Togo, and Benin, and potentially part of Burkina Faso (once called Upper Volta). It takes its name from Lake Volta in Ghana. The Great African Dustbowl is entering its borders. Notes * Casablanca was accidentally placed in Algeria in prog 701's map. The Pan-Africa map gives a tongue in cheek reason why: the city moved to escape the Dustbowl. Category:Locations Category:Lists